shining brighter than the stars
by EpicChocolate
Summary: Reyna made boys look twice and want a taste of more. Collection of Reyna pairings drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

******Summary – **Reyna made boys look twice and want a taste of more. Collection of Reyna pairing drabbles.**  
********Pairings – **Reyna/anyone I damn well want.**  
********Notes – **A dear anon requested all these on Tumblr. Bless you anon. Bless you. Anyway, you can always send in prompts for me on here in reviews and such. Yeah. I'm that bored guys. That bored.

* * *

_**Reyna/Percy - Swimming Lessons**_

An unknown fact about Reyna was that she couldn't swim to save her life. Her sister would never get her mind around it considering that they lived on an island for most of their life but whatever the reason, Reyna refused to swim and that was that.

Until Percy decided that it was very important to her duty as Praetor (the reason why still was still a mystery to her) and dragged her off to the lake in New Rome. Staring down at the murky water, Reyna suddenly felt sick to her stomach and wanted nothing more in the world than to run away as fast as she could and maintain whatever dignity she had left. Percy, however, had noticed that she was shaking and fixed it by wrapping his arms around her.

For a few seconds, Reyna felt a rush of warmth and wondered if this was what Gwen had told her about that one time with Bobby. The feeling quickly left her though as Percy had leaped into the lake, dragging her with him.

**_Reyna/Leo - Royalty_**

Prince Leo was notorious for never sitting still during rather important war meetings and being "in love" (the term was used loosely as the young prince had never truly felt that emotion) with the various girls that were only attracted to him because of the fact that he was to be king one day. And for much of the Leo's teen years, the King was worried that the queen would be some run-of-the-mill girl that was only after Leo's title.

One day, though, Leo suddenly stopped winking cheekily at girls, smirking as they threw themselves at them, and chasing after the ones that didn't. All of that went away and the King couldn't help but wonder why. What had caused his son to just stop chasing after women like that.

He got his answer when he caught Leo sweetly kissing a servant girl with a smile reserved just for him.

**_Reyna/Nico - Puppy love_**

Reyna couldn't count all the times that people had told her that "Awwww, you and Nico are the cutest thing ever!" and gone around behind her back saying,"They're not going to last. They're each other's first love. It never does work out." It got her furious and Nico would always end up having to hold her back to make sure she didn't go berserk and assault the offender since sometimes, her prefect mask did crack.

Second only to the giants, the thing she hated the most in the world was when people went behind her back. Liars, the entire lot of them. But she really loved on how whenever she proved them wrong, they all insisted they saw it coming.

Reyna couldn't wait to them that they were engaged. Just to watch them lie even more.

_**Reyna/Frank - Corporal Punishment**_

Frank shook like a leaf under Reyna's gaze and she narrowed her eyes at him, trying to gauge if he was worth saving or no. For some reason, as soon as he had stepped into the room, his first words were "My ancestor is Shen Lun and I'm sorry for what he did." When he had said it, she had stared at him, really wondering if the extremely powerful demigod was related to rather…timid boy standing in front of her.

When she had finished reading the note Frank had handed her, she briefly wondered if she was insane from what she about to do but quickly tossed that notion to the wind. To be a demigod, it was almost a requirement to lose your sanity somewhere along the line.

"I don't judge people by their ancestors. I judge them by their personalities. But _don't_ tell anyone what you just told me. They won't be as forgiving,"with that, Reyna stood up and headed out, her mind still wondering about the last sentences in the note.

Please protect him with all you have. He's going to need all the protection and help he can get.

**_Reyna/Jason - Rocketeer_ **

It had become something of a tradition for Reyna and Jason actually. Every night, they would find time to sneak up on the ceiling of where ever they were and just stare at the stars. Sometimes, they would talk but other times, they just laid next to each other, too far away to be called lovers but too close to be considered friendly.

"What would you want to be if you weren't a demigod?"the question popped out of Jason's mouth and hung in the air. For a few seconds, Reyna lulled it over, wondering exactly what would she be if she wasn't doomed to a life of battle where only the very best and lucky get to live in New Rome.

"A rocketeer."

"W-"

"Someone who flies into space. That's what my father always called it." They sat in silence for a minute before Jason bolted up and grabbed her hand, dragging her up with him.

"Jason?"

"Make a wish. My mother always told me that,"he grinned at her for once and Reyna softly smiled back.

"Sure Grace. Sure."

* * *

**Notes – **Meh. Thats all I got to say. Meh. Anyway, send in prompts. Please. Please. PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

******Summary –** Reyna made boys look twice and want a taste of more. Collection of Reyna pairing drabbles.**  
********Pairings – **Reyna/anyone I damn well want.  
******Notes – **I think this making me ship Reyna around more than I should...

* * *

**_Reyna/Jason - Rumor has it_**

She hated this. She hated the creeping around behind an innocent girl's back. She hated being called a 'whore'. And most of all, Reyna hated that Jason was too scared to just flat-out tell people they were together. Was he ashamed of her? She could understand why but still.

If he really loved her the way he claimed he did, than he shouldn't mind if Reyna just came out and said that she was sleeping with the CEO's son. Married son.

But of course, he wouldn't mind. Rumors would just be rumors after all.

_**Reyna/Leo - My girl's ex-boyfriend**_

Leo wonders if he should feel guilty and in the back of his head, he thought that he should feel bad. Isn't there some kind of rule about on how you shouldn't go out with your best friend's ex-girlfriend? Leo is near positive there is. If there isn't, forget he ever said anything. He would hate to give them an idea.

"Hey Jason,"Leo called from his perch in a tree, Reyna sleeping on his lap. The blonde quirked an eyebrow at him, confused on what was going on.

"Thanks bro."

_**Reyna/Clovis - Sweet Dreams**_

Reyna would really like to know who the boy that keeps showing up in her dreams, lulling her to sleep and making her suddenly switch from living in the real world to craving the dreamscape. She wondered why that every time she went through the day cranky and annoyed, the boy would show up and make it all better in her dreams. He would do the impossible - he made her smile.

Clovis just really liked the way her face lit up when she smiled.

_**Reyna/Percy - Smooth**_

One word to describe Percy was clumsy. He always tripped around Reyna and it confused and annoyed her to now ends. When she tried to hold a conversation with him about something serious he would stutter and blush, never quite looking her in the eye. However, when he did manage to look in her eye, Percy held it out for too long, making it extremely awkward.

"Chase! Can you tell me why Percy is so…damn clumsy! I heard that he was graceful,not a klutz!"Reyna huffed, crossing her arms, and Annabeth regarded her for a minute before she started to giggle like mad.

"He actually is. Just…he gets clumsy around _you._ Think about that."

**_Reyna/Frank - I'll make a man out of you_ **

It wasn't that much of a secret that Frank wasn't really anything special. He could barely pick up a spear, axes were out of the question, and swords…they weren't even going to _try _and force him to learn those. No one wanted to have to clean up chopped up fingers and missing limbs.

Reyna, however, refused to give in. She was going to train Frank to be good at _something_ whether it be baking or coloring! There was no way that some Roman God could give birth that someone as _weak _as him. She refused to believe it.

So she did exactly what everyone expected her to do - train him until he dropped. But hey! At least he can shoot an arrow straight.

**_Reyna/Dakota - Last Friday Night_ **

So maybe celebrating their victory with wine wasn't the best idea that Jason had ever had. Ignoring the obvious fact that none of them were of age, it had seemed wonderful idea. Except that Dakota acted even more out of sorts under the influence and Gwen began to giggle at everything that popped out of everyone's mouth.

But Reyna was the most surprising of all. She was laughing and cuddling up to Dakota, smiling and talking to him like she didn't have the urge to tear out his throat with her teeth. But the scariest part was when she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Dakota froze, not sure what to do until she whispered into his ear,

"I only had three glasses."

_**Reyna/Malcolm - Teacher's pet**_

OK, so maybe Malcolm was a bit of a teacher's pet! Annabeth didn't have to rub it in! So what if he liked to listen to whatever Ms. Caidos said? It was no big deal! It wasn't like he called her by her first name like that idiot Jason!

"Jason! Pay attention!"

"Whatever Reyna."

Just ignore the fact that Malcolm's blood was boiling with anger and that he looked ready to kill Jason for not respecting Ms. Caidos. Ignore it.

_**Reyna/Nico - Spooky**_

Nico had a rather bad habit. It wasn't anything disturbing or something like that just something that would probably get him killed.

He _loved_ scaring Reyna. Whether it was during a meeting and he summoned a skeleton to hide behind her throne and poke her or if he just sneaked up on her using shadow travel - he just _loved_ watching her jump up in fright and, sometimes if he got lucky, she would hide behind him.

Call it a fetish but Nico didn't practically care. He just _loved_ scaring her.

_**Reyna/Stolls - Sharing**_

Who cared if the Stolls were brothers? They did not, would not, share anything with each other. A shield? Forget it. A blanket? When hell freezes over. A bathroom? Sure if Zeus is a drag queen.

Nothing in the world could ever convince them to share. Except, they did share one thing that would probably make everyone balk in surprise.

Reyna.

_**Reyna/Will Solace - Bandaid**_

"Hurry up so I can get out of here,"Reyna grumbled, biting back a wince of pain as Will Solace wrapped her leg up. He quirked a bro, staring at her in disbelief.

"You just got a sword run through your leg. I think I can afford to make you to wait,"he snorted, ignoring her curses and swears. He could deal with her whining.

"You're a terrible boyfriend!"

"See anyone else patching up your leg?"

"…..Whatever."

**_Reyna/Butch - Tie dye_ **

Reyna prided herself on the fact that she was praetor and because of that she didn't have time for childish things, _thank you very much._ She had a city to protect and a camp to run for goodness's sakes! Reyna was not about to give Octavian something to hold against her!

But there she was, in a room crammed with chattering demigods, and up to her elbows in tie-dye.

"Of all the things…"she grumbled and the boy next her stifled a laugh.

"I'm guessing you don't like this?"he asked and Reyna flushed a deep red.

"No! Its stupid! And they're probably going to make me wear the damn thing too!"

"Same here…"

_**Reyna/Percy - Baking**_; _requested by 13DancingShadows on FF_

It was strange, Percy mused as he watched Reyna measure the flour with care he hadn't seen. While she couldn't cook to save her life, apparently she could bake goods that made Gods bow before her. Or so Dakota and Jason said.

"Need any help?"he asked from his spot on the stool and Reyna glanced at him, her brown eyes disinterested before turning back to the flour. Percy would be lying if he said he was miffed. OK, he could understand _why _she wanted to work so hard on this cake but still! They were dating so the least she could do was give him something to do!

Smirking, he snaked up to her, wrapping himself around her, enjoying how she dropped the measuring cup in shock.

"Can I h-" he was cut off by her elbowing him in the gut.

"Get to work Jackson. Maybe later."

"You better not be lying!" Reyna looked up from the measuring cup with a smile that Percy could smugly say she only gave to him.

"When do I lie?"

* * *

**Notes – **I think I'm going to make some of these longer. What do you guys think?  
And also, don't forget to send prompts (;  
And anyone else not like the new image thing? I'm not changing any images. I did it for one and I got too frustrated so yeah...forget that...


End file.
